User talk:Thailog
Hi, I would like to personally welcome you to this wiki. I check on this wiki daily so it should be no problem contacting me. I do make alot of pages, mainly ones about characters, so if you have any concerns please contact me. I would like to welcome you with an opening question. Who are your six favorite villains from any and everything?-Disneyvillainman 23:03, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :That's a tough question... I'll have to get back to you on that later. But Emma Frost will be in the top 5 definitely. ― Thailog 07:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::OK. By the way, since ARTaylor has pointed out that you know alot about the technical side of wikia I need to ask you a question. I have my own wiki and I've been trying to make it one of the better ones. Could you show me how to change the background color like the one on this wiki? Thank You for your time-Disneyvillainman 00:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Administrator You seem to know a lot about the technical side of wikia. I'm looking for someone to be an administrator that knows more wiki related issues. Someone who can set up the Featured Article Nominations, create templates, add code to the Common.css, etc. I want someone who will work with me to make the site. Because honestly, I don't know about all that stuff. I know how I want this wiki to look and where I want this to. I just need help getting there. Do you want the job? Captain Sarcastica 23:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I'll be glad to be of service. ― Thailog 06:54, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry Alright, I guess I got a little over the top about that arguement. I'm sorry for pressing the fight on. Lets let bygons be bygons. What do ya' say?-Disneyvillainman 00:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Disneyvillainman Just how exactly were you able to determine that DVM was sock puppeting? Also, must we ban all the accounts? Can't we leave one open? I've been browsing some other wikis' banning policy. Most view an infinite ban as a last resort for continuously problematic users (extreme spam, vandalism, etc). And that's usually after at least one temporary ban. Couldn't we permanently ban the sock puppets and just temporarily ban the puppeteer? Allow him to continue editing just not use puppets. I don't want to loose any editors, I just want them to follow the rules. -Captain Sarcastica 06:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, first of all he claims to be 70 years old, which is plain ridiculous when you think that a 70-year-old man would spend his time editing on a cartoon shows site. Then he says his 30-year-old son also contributes here. I turned a blind eye to this because he was contributing, but when he used his "son"'s account to flame me, I requested a IP check on Wikia Central. I did nothing again. Now he created yet another account which looked suspiciously like the first one. I asked for another check and all three accounts shared the same IP, and he had said once he only shared an e-mail with this "son". I remained still and let him go about his nonsense, but when using said account to attack me was down right unacceptable. :If you want to unblock his main account, be my guest. That's why I asked you what was your position on sock puppetering. But I doubt that he'll stay around now that he's been exposed. ― Thailog 09:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello, If you don't mind me asking, your bio sounds alot like a man who i know, his name is John DeCarvolho. You wouldn't happen to be him would you? Sorry for bothering you.-Disneyvillainman 01:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :No. ― Thailog 11:38, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, it's just that he natively speaks Portuguese, speaks almost perfect English, also speaks German, and speaks a little bit of Spanish and french. He also thinks that Astrology is nonsense so you can see why I would assume such, right?-Disneyvillainman 22:43, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Rules and Policies Will you help me to make an established set of rules and policies? Right now we seem to be playing things by ear. That's a problem since we both have differing opinions about what to do and no one else knows what that is. We need something standard that everyone can see. If we work together there (hopefully) won't be any confusion in the future. --Captain Sarcastica 00:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Of course. ― Thailog 22:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Well first of all, what kind of things does a wiki normally encounter? Off the top of my head I can only think of vandalism, personal attacks/insults, and sockpuppetry. Are there any other major issues? --Captain Sarcastica 08:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Any other issue has to do with standards and guidelines, which is basically already covered by the Manual of Style. ― Thailog 14:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Here's some points that I can think of. Anything you'd add or change? --Captain Sarcastica 06:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think that covers it. ― Thailog 11:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism *A three-strike policy. #Stern warning. #Temporary ban. #Permanent ban. *Depending on severity of vandalism, a step may be skipped. Personal Attacks and Insults *Same three-strike policy. *May be temp banned immediately for a "cooling off" period. Sockpuppetry *Similar three-strike policy. *Permanently ban sockpuppets. *Puppeteer accountable for everything done by puppets. ---- :What happened to THREE strikes?-Disneyvillainman 02:28, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::These policies came about because of what happened to you. --Captain Sarcastica 03:58, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you. If I may say though, Merry Christmas to everyone on wikia, yes even you Thailog.-Disneyvillainman 00:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Would you mind doing the front page for this week? I'm pretty swamped and don't have the time to feature another article and image.--Captain Sarcastica 03:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. ― Thailog 20:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Again?--Captain Sarcastica 17:47, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. ― Thailog 18:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Actor Template Is there something wrong with Template:Actor? I put the date of death for Majel Barrett-Roddenberry but it just repeated the location of death.--Captain Sarcastica 23:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. ― Thailog 09:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Auto Welcome Is there any way to set the new auto welcoming tool so that it just leaves the normal welcome and IP welcome messages we already have?--Captain Sarcastica 03:37, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thailog, Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and welcome. I don't know if you realize it; but I've also worked on the DCAU Wiki as well and enjoy working there too. I was suprised to find that there was a wiki for this as well. I also had a question; when I edited the Rogue page earlier; I did it mostly from memory. Is there a source I can go to to do more specific research with regard to this material i.e. DVD's I can buy ect to provide the nessecary material and screenshots. --Briguy1978 04:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately DVDs are few and far between. You can find information on them here. There are currently four DVDs released. There will be four more DVDs containing the first two seasons released on April 13th. But no plans on the other episodes. Other than that you'll have to find alternate sources for images and summaries.--Captain Sarcastica 05:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC)